totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dni 51-54 (8. "Nominacje")
Total Drama Big Brother Lektor: 'W poprzednim tygodniu Angelika i Brooke zostały nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Ich długa rywalizacja, która trwała od samego początku tej edycji, zakończyła się eliminacją Brooke, co zaskoczyło wielu domowników. Teraz w grze zostało już tylko siedmiu uczestników, którzy tym razem będą musieli zawalczyć o immunitet, aby przetrwać. Ci, którzy go nie zdobędą, zostaną automatycznie nominowani i będą w dużym niebezpieczeństwie, ponieważ następna eliminacja będzie podwójna. Kto wygra pewne miejsce w finałowej piątce, a kto będzie musiał walczyć o głosy widzów? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 51 ''9.44: Mieszkańcy domu obudzili się i powoli wstawali ze swoich łóżek. Angelika poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Angelika: '''Chyba nadal nie wierzę w to, że Brooke wczoraj wyleciała, a ja jeszcze tu jestem… '''Wielki Brat: '''Jakie jest twoje ogólne samopoczucie, gdy masz świadomość, że przetrwałaś kolejną eliminację? '''Angelika: '''Czuję się wspaniale! <3 Już dawno nie byłam tutaj tak szczęśliwa. Zwłaszcza ze względu na to, jaka osoba odpadła zamiast mnie. Bo wiadomo, że tydzień temu nie cieszyłam się tak bardzo z tego, że przetrwałam. ''W tym czasie Joey i Vivian szykowali sobie śniadanie. 'Joey: '''Nie wiem jak ty uważasz, ale bez Brooke mimo wszystko może tu być trochę dziwnie… '''Vivian: '''Cóż, po kilku dniach z pewnością już się do tego przyzwyczaimy. '''Joey: '''Jesteś zła, że Angela nie odpadła? '''Vivian: '''Tak trochę… Ale nie będę tego okazywać. '''Joey: '''Tak czy inaczej możemy mieć pewność, że teraz będzie tu nieco spokojniej. '''Vivian: '''Lol, nareszcie doczekaliśmy się końca tej „wojny” pomiędzy Brooke i Angeliką… '''Joey: '''W sumie to dobrze, że jednej z nich już nie ma. Ich kłótnie ostatnio były już męczące… '''Vivian: '''No, to jest chyba największy plus z tej eliminacji. Poza tym możliwe, że bez Brooke Angelika będzie trochę bardziej… znośna. '''Joey: '''Niedługo przekonamy się, czy masz rację… ''11.01: Wielki Brat zgromadził wszystkich uczestników w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, na pewno znacie zasady jakie tutaj obowiązują. A w szczególności wiecie, że jeśli część z was przegrała zadanie zakupowe, podczas gdy pozostali wygrali, to nie możecie korzystać z rzeczy zakupionych za ich wygraną. Wczoraj ta zasada została złamana przez Allie, która zjadła resztki z obiadu przygotowanego dla zwycięzców ostatniego zadania. Dlatego też za karę od teraz aż do odwołania w domu nie będzie ciepłej wody. '''Philip: '''Eh, super… '''Allie: '''Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałam, że nie mogę tego zjeść… '''Keira: '''Nie martw się. Jakoś damy sobie radę z zimną wodą. '''Angelika: '''Dlaczego wszyscy musieliśmy zostać ukarani, a nie tylko ona? '''Vivian: '''Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego… Słyszałaś kiedyś o czymś takim? '''Angelika: '''Tak, słyszałam. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie zasłużyłam na karę tylko dlatego, że jakaś nieogarnięta idiotka zjadła coś, czego nie powinna jeść. '''Philip: '''Dobra, spokojnie. Brak ciepłej wody to jeszcze nie jest koniec świata… Mogło być gorzej. ''Angelika chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. Po chwili wstała i poszła gdzieś indziej. 'Allie: '''Ona chyba mnie nie lubi… '''Vivian: '''Nie przejmuj się tym. Ona najwidoczniej potrafi każdego w jakiś sposób hejtować. '''Allie: '''To w sumie prawie jak ja! '''Jayden: '''Nie, ty nie jesteś wredna… '''Allie: '''Aww… Miło, że tak uważasz. <3 ''Allie przytuliła Jaydena. 14.56: Philip i Angelika jako jedyni przebywali w sypialni. 'Philip: '''Niepotrzebnie wtedy się tak wkurzyłaś… '''Angelika: '''Jakoś wcale tego nie żałuję. Ta głupia Allie powinna mieć jakieś poczucie winy po złamaniu regulaminu. Zwłaszcza, że przez nią wszyscy zostaliśmy ukarani. '''Philip: '''Cóż, może w sumie jest w tym trochę racji… Ja też oczywiście jestem na nią zły. Tak w ogóle to już od dawna nie powinno jej tutaj być. '''Angelika: '''Tak, warto byłoby się jej w końcu pozbyć. Ale z drugiej strony nadal mamy Vivian, która jest naszym największym zagrożeniem. '''Philip: '''Jest jakaś szansa, że któraś z nich zostanie nominowana. A może nawet obydwie będą… '''Angelika: '''Nie liczyłabym na tyle szczęścia. Poza tym ja na pewno będę znowu nominowana i nie sądzę, że przetrwam trzecią eliminację z rzędu. '''Philip: '''Ja liczę na to, że przetrwasz. ^^ Bez ciebie zrobi się już tutaj na serio nudno… '''Angelika: '''Co nie? Zaczynam czuć, że jestem tutaj największą gwiazdą! <3 '''Philip: '''No, na pewno należysz do tych najciekawszych uczestników. :D '''Angelika: '''Ty oczywiście też! '''Philip: '''Heh, dzięki. ^^ ''16.17: Vivian aktualnie przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Vivian: '''Obawiam się trochę nadchodzących nominacji… Tym razem dosyć trudno będzie przewidzieć, kto dokładnie będzie zagrożony. Mam nadzieję, że nie ja. Chcę zostać tu aż do końca. '''Wielki Brat: '''Myślisz, że w tym tygodniu możesz być w niebezpieczeństwie? '''Vivian: '''Lol, zawsze tak myślę. Ale teraz dodatkowo martwię się tym, że Angelika przetrwała już dwie eliminacje z rzędu, co może oznaczać, że jest dosyć popularna. Jeśli będę nominowana przeciwko niej, to może być kiepsko… ''Tymczasem Joey, Jayden i Keira odpoczywali sobie w ogrodzie. 'Jayden: '''Zastanawiam się, czy to złamanie regulaminu przez Allie może jej jakoś zaszkodzić… '''Joey: '''Cóż, może trochę… A co, martwisz się o nią? :D '''Keira: '''Aww, relacja Jaydena i Allie jest taka kawaii. <3 '''Jayden: '''Nie martwię się… Szczerze mówiąc czasami nawet chciałbym, żeby jej tutaj już nie było. Wiem jak to brzmi, ale po prostu w pewnych momentach ona jest dla mnie zbyt męcząca… '''Keira: '''Okej, to jednak nie jest aż tak bardzo kawaii… '''Joey: '''Trzeba przyznać, że Allie potrafi być irytująca. '''Keira: '''Ja mimo wszystko ją lubię… '''Jayden: '''Ja też ją lubię, ale minęło już jakieś czterdzieści dni odkąd się we mnie „zakochała” i czuję, że przydałby mi się jakiś dłuższy odpoczynek od niej… '''Joey: '''Cieszę się, że mnie to nie spotkało. Podziwiam cię, że wytrzymałeś już tak długo. '''Jayden: '''Potrafię być cierpliwy. ''Po chwili do uczestników dołączyła Allie. 'Allie: '''Hejka! Nadal jesteście na mnie źli? '''Keira: '''Nigdy nie byliśmy na ciebie źli. Każdemu mogła zdarzyć się taka wpadka. '''Jayden: '''Dokładnie. Angelika jest chyba jedyną osobą, która tego nie rozumie. '''Allie: '''A myślałam, że tylko ja mam tutaj problemy z ogarnianiem! '''Jayden: '''Jak widzisz nie tylko ty… '''Allie: '''Nagle poczułam się taka… mądrowata. <3 '''Joey: '''Mądra… '''Allie: '''No przecież mówię! '''Joey: '''Okej, nieważne… ''21.38: Angelika i Keira jadły nieco późną kolację w kuchni. 'Keira: '''Widzę, że od wczoraj jesteś w o wiele lepszym humorze, co mnie bardzo cieszy. ^^ '''Angelika: '''Nie sądziłam, że kogokolwiek będzie to obchodziło… '''Keira: '''Obchodzi mnie to, bo od jakiegoś czasu panowała tu napięta atmosfera z powodu wielu kłótni. A teraz liczę na to, że będzie już nieco więcej pozytywnych wydarzeń. '''Angelika: '''Kto by pomyślał, że eliminacja Brooke będzie miała aż tyle zalet… Ja też nawet trochę cieszę się, że nie będę musiała już co chwilę się z nią sprzeczać, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że w tym domu są jeszcze inne konflikty. '''Keira: '''Wiadomo… '''Angelika: '''Tak poza tym to dziwię się, że w ogóle masz ochotę na rozmowy ze mną. Przecież doskonale wiem, że twoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółkami są Vivian i Allie. '''Keira: '''Nie chcę nikogo wykluczać. '''Angelika: '''Jesteś tu chyba jedyną osobą, która stara się utrzymywać kontakt z dosłownie każdym domownikiem. '''Keira: '''Cóż, staram się… '''Angelika: '''I muszę przyznać, że dobrze ci to wychodzi. ''Angelika uśmiechnęła się do Keiry. 'Keira: '''Dzięki. ''Keira odwzajemniła uśmiech. 'Keira: '''Myślę, że powinnaś zacząć spędzać więcej czasu z innymi osobami. Bo odkąd odpadł Ryder mam wrażenie, że rozmawiasz tylko z Philipem. '''Angelika: '''Tak, to prawda. Z tobą i Joeyem również mogę od czasu do czasu pogadać. Pozostałych raczej nie biorę pod uwagę… '''Keira: '''Chyba nawet nie będę cię do tego przekonywać. Zresztą oni też pewnie nie byliby zbyt chętni do rozmów z tobą… '''Angelika: '''Jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza. Trzy osoby w zupełności mi wystarczą. '''Keira: '''To dobrze. ^^ ''Chwilę później dziewczyny skończyły jeść. Do końca dnia nie działo się już nic szczególnego. To była jedna z tych „wyjątkowych” nocy, która minęła w bardzo spokojnej atmosferze. Dzień 52 10.09: Wszyscy uczestnicy już od jakiegoś czasu nie spali. Vivian i Joey przebywali w łazience. 'Joey: '''Trochę trudno jest się umyć, gdy nie ma ciepłej wody… '''Vivian: '''Jakoś musimy to wytrzymać. Przecież ta kara na pewno nie będzie trwała w nieskończoność… '''Joey: '''Mam nadzieję, że już dzisiaj się skończy. '''Vivian: '''Ja tak samo, ale mimo wszystko trochę wątpię w to, że już po jednym dniu przywrócą nam ciepłą wodę. '''Joey: '''Cóż, pewnie masz rację. W sumie to i tak powinniśmy cieszyć się, że w ogóle mamy dostęp do łazienki, bo równie dobrze mogli ją nam zamknąć… '''Vivian: '''No, na całe szczęście nie zrobili tego. '''Joey: '''Wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo Angela mogłaby się wtedy wkurzyć? Allie nie miałaby już tutaj normalnego życia… '''Vivian: '''Na pewno zaczęłaby się na nią wydzierać, ale chyba potem by jej przeszło. Ona dobrze wie, że Allie to… Allie. Inaczej by było, gdybyśmy dostali karę przeze mnie albo przez Brooke. '''Joey: '''Nawet wolę nie myśleć o tym jaka wojna by się wtedy rozpętała… '''Vivian: '''Taa, a już w szczególności w przypadku Brooke. Już przy tych „mniejszych” kłótniach sprawiały wrażenie jakby chciały się na siebie dosłownie rzucić. '''Joey: '''I pewnie rzucałyby się na siebie, gdyby nie to, że zostałyby potem przez to wywalone z programu. '''Vivian: '''Lol, trzeba przyznać, że to byłoby nawet ciekawe… ''15.20: Mieszkańcy domu udali się do pokoju zadań. Jedna ze ścian przypominała trochę ścianę wspinaczkową. Było tam również siedem niewielkich platform ustawionych około pół metra nad podłogą. 'Wielki Brat: '''Dzisiaj odbędą się tutaj dwa małe zadania, które nie są ani trochę skomplikowane. W pierwszym z nich musicie jedynie stać na tych platformach przymocowanych do ściany. Jeśli spadniecie, przegrywacie. Osoba, która utrzyma się najdłużej, zdobędzie nagrodę i nie będzie już uczestniczyć w drugim zadaniu. ''Uczestnicy ustawili się na platformach. 'Wielki Brat: '''Nie ma żadnego limitu czasowego. Zadanie trwa dopóki nie będziemy mieli zwycięzcy. Naprawdę warto zawalczyć o tę nagrodę, bo może okazać się dla was bardzo cenna. Zwłaszcza, że być może nie będzie tylko jednej nagrody… ''Przez pierwsze pięć minut wszyscy swobodnie utrzymywali się na swoich miejscach. Wtedy też wszystkie platformy na chwilę przechyliły się w dół. To sprawiło, że Angelika nagle straciła równowagę i spadła. '' '''Angelika: '''Serio? Nie zamierzałam tak szybko przegrać! '''Joey: '''Nawet Allie jeszcze się trzyma… ''W tym samym momencie Allie również spadła. 'Joey: '''Okej, udawajmy, że jednak tego nie powiedziałem… ''Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach na uczestników zaczęła lać się woda, która jednocześnie sprawiała, że platformy zrobiły się śliskie. Chwilę później platformy częściowo wsunęły się do ściany. Joey już nie dał rady się utrzymać i spadł. 'Philip: '''Po co oni nam to tak utrudniają? Już bez tego z każdą minutą robi się coraz trudniej… ''Nagle na zawodników poleciało tak dużo wody, że można byłoby porównać to do małego wodospadu. Przez to Vivian straciła równowagę i również spadła. Po tym już nie leciało na nich więcej wody. 'Keira: '''Zrobiło się trochę zimno… '''Jayden: '''Nic dziwnego skoro ta woda była lodowata… ''Keira, Philip i Jayden stali na swoich miejscach jeszcze przez kolejnych kilkanaście minut. W tym czasie mieli jeszcze kilka różnych „niespodzianek”. Aktualnie ich platformy pomniejszyły się już do tego stopnia, że ledwo mieściły się na nich dwie stopy. 'Jayden: '''Już chyba nie utrzymam się dłużej… ''Niemalże w tym samym momencie Jayden spadł. 'Angelika: '''Skończcie to już, bo zaczynam się nudzić. '''Vivian: '''Yolo, spokojnie. Zostały już tylko dwie osoby. ''Nagle Keira również straciła równowagę i spadła. 'Vivian: '''Albo już tylko jedna osoba… '''Wielki Brat: '''Philip, zostałeś ostatnim uczestnikiem na platformie, dzięki czemu wygrywasz pierwsze zadanie i masz już zapewnioną nagrodę. Gratulacje. ''Zadowolony Philip zeskoczył z platformy. Chwilę później pozostali uczestnicy ustawili się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, gdzie nad ich głowami znajdowała się poziomo ustawiona drabina. 'Wielki Brat: '''Drugie zadanie jest równie proste, co pierwsze. A może nawet prostsze. Tym razem musicie trzymać się drabiny i uważać, żeby nie spaść. Tutaj również najlepsza osoba zdobędzie nagrodę. ''Zawodnicy złapali się szczebli i zawiśli nad podłogą. 'Joey: '''Zgaduję, że to zadanie pójdzie trochę szybciej… ''Niecałą minutę od rozpoczęcia Allie już spadła. 'Allie: '''Eh, nie lubię tych zadań… ''Pozostali dosyć mocno się trzymali. Chwilę później zostały uruchomione duże wiatraki, które były skierowane prosto na wiszących uczestników. Jayden nieświadomie lekko poluzował dłonie, co sprawiło, że przez mocny wiatr od razu spadł. 'Angelika: '''Tym razem nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać. '''Vivian: '''Lol, ja też nie zamierzam tego przegrać. '''Angelika: '''Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie. '''Vivian: '''Ciebie też nikt nie pytał… ''W tym momencie drabina zaczęła delikatnie podnosić się do góry, a następnie z powrotem opadać w dół. Keira nie dała rady już dłużej się utrzymać i spadła. 'Joey: '''Została już tylko nasza trójka… ''Joey, Angelika i Vivian trzymali się jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych minut. W tym czasie wiatraki zostały już wyłączone, ale w zamian za to drabina poruszała się coraz szybciej i już nie tylko w górę i dół, ale też na boki. 'Vivian: '''Mogłoby już przestać tak nami bujać… '''Angelika: '''Jeśli dzięki temu spadniesz, to niech nie przestaje. ''Kilka sekund później Angelika, która do tej pory najmocniej się trzymała, niespodziewanie spadła. 'Vivian: '''Ha! I co teraz powiesz? '''Angelika: '''Weź się już po prostu zamknij… ''Vivian i Joey jeszcze przez chwilę trzymali się drabiny, aż w końcu oboje spadli w niemalże tym samym momencie. 'Philip: '''To… kto wygrał? '''Wielki Brat: '''Joey puścił szczebel drabiny nieco wcześniej niż Vivian, co oznacza, że to ona wygrywa drugie zadanie. Gratulacje. '''Vivian: '''Omg, tak! <3 '''Wielki Brat: '''W nagrodę nasza dwójka zwycięzców zje romantyczną kolację pod gwiazdami. ''Vivian i Philip wyglądali na zaskoczonych tym co usłyszeli i nie sprawiali wrażenia podekscytowanych tym, że pójdą na „randkę”. 'Wielki Brat: '''Ale oprócz tego możecie spodziewać się także jeszcze jednej nagrody, lecz poznacie ją trochę później. ''19.35: Philip i Vivian poszli do ogrodu, gdzie czekał na nich ładnie ozdobiony stół z jedzeniem. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i zaczęli jeść. 'Philip: '''Wiem, że nie mamy ze sobą zbyt dużego kontaktu, ale mimo wszystko chyba możemy się do siebie odzywać? '''Vivian: '''Lol, oczywiście. Problem w tym, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. '''Philip: '''Cóż… Jak myślisz, jaka nagroda jeszcze na nas czeka? '''Vivian: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Ale skoro dowiemy się tego trochę później, to może ma coś wspólnego z grą… '''Philip: '''Ja też tak uważam. Ciekawi mnie co to może być… '''Vivian: '''Mam nadzieję, że będzie to coś przydatnego. '''Philip: '''Chyba nie sugerujesz przez to, że nasza kolacja jest bezużyteczna? '''Vivian: '''Nie, przecież przez cały tydzień prawie nic nie jadłam, więc cieszę się, że w końcu mogę się porządnie najeść. '''Philip: '''Za to ja się cieszę, że nareszcie mogliśmy trochę pogadać. Niemalże od samego początku przebywamy w towarzystwie zupełnie innych grup. '''Vivian: '''Tak, to prawda. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy spędziliśmy ze sobą tyle czasu. ''Vivian i Philip lekko się do siebie uśmiechnęli. W tym czasie pozostali mogli obserwować dwójkę zwycięzców przez okna w salonie. 'Keira: '''Wyglądają na zadowolonych… '''Angelika: '''Pff, Philip pewnie marzy o tym, żeby ta kolacja już się skończyła. '''Joey: '''Czemu tak uważasz? '''Angelika: '''Kto normalny chciałby tracić czas z tą hipsterką… '''Allie: '''Szkoda, że ja i Jayden nie mamy takiej randki… '''Jayden: '''Taa, wielka szkoda… '''Allie: '''Fajnie, że zgadzamy się ze sobą. ^^ '''Angelika: '''To był sarkazm, idiotko. '''Jayden: '''Nie obrażaj jej! '''Angelika: '''Bo co? Zresztą ty powinieneś być ostatnią osobą, która to mówi. '''Jayden: '''Niby dlaczego? '''Angelika: '''No może dlatego, że sam przez cały czas robisz z niej idiotkę? Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Allie wiemy, że nic nie będzie z tego waszego „związku”, ale zamiast jej to powiedzieć udajesz, że wszystko jest między wami w porządku. ''W tym momencie nastała niezręczna cisza. Jayden nie wiedział co powiedzieć i jedynie spojrzał z lekkim przerażeniem na Allie, która po usłyszeniu tego wyglądała jakby była bliska płaczu. 'Allie: '''Czy to prawda? '''Keira: '''Chodź, powinnyśmy chyba porozmawiać o tym z dala od niektórych osób. ''Keira wzięła smutną Allie za rękę i poszła z nią w stronę sypialni. Joey i Jayden spojrzeli się ze złością na Angelikę. 'Angelika: '''Co się tak gapicie? Powinniście mi dziękować, że jestem tu jedyną osobą, która miała odwagę jej to powiedzieć. '''Jayden: '''I dzięki temu sprawiłaś, że jest teraz załamana… '''Angelika: '''Przypomnę tylko, że to twoja wina. ''Angelika odeszła od chłopaków. Tymczasem Keira próbowała pocieszyć Allie. 'Allie: '''Powiedz, że ona kłamała… '''Keira: '''Chciałabym, ale niestety nie mogę. '''Allie: '''Czyli że Jayden na serio mnie nie lubi? '''Keira: '''Nie, on naprawdę chce się z tobą przyjaźnić. Ale nic więcej… '''Allie: '''Dlaczego mi tego nie powiedział? '''Keira: '''W sumie to wiele razy próbował, ale ty nigdy tego za bardzo nie rozumiałaś… Jednocześnie też nie chciał sprawić ci przykrości. '''Allie: '''Myślałam, że tylko żartował… '''Keira: '''No cóż, nie żartował. ''Allie westchnęła. 'Allie: '''W takim razie chyba będę musiała wrócić do Coltona… To znaczy Toma… '''Keira: '''Jutro powinnaś porozmawiać z Jaydenem. Ale teraz zrelaksuj się i spróbuj nie przejmować się tą sprawą. ^^ '''Allie: '''Okej, spróbuję… Dzięki. <3 ''Dziewczyny przytuliły się. 22.47: Prawie wszyscy domownicy przebywali w sypialni. Wyjątkiem był Jayden, który poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Jayden: '''Allie unika mnie odkąd Angelika wygadała się na temat naszej relacji… Normalnie ucieszyłbym się z tego powodu, ale teraz mam wyrzuty sumienia. Chciałbym z nią pogadać i ją przeprosić, ale Keira powstrzymała mnie mówiąc, żebym zaczekał z tym do jutra. W sumie ma rację. Mam nadzieję, że Allie nie będzie na mnie zła, bo jest fajną przyjaciółką… ''Chwilę później Jayden opuścił pokój zwierzeń i skierował się do sypialni. W ciągu następnych dwóch godzin wszyscy byli już gotowi do spania. Tak zakończył się kolejny dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Dzień 53 9.24: Keira i Vivian obudziły się jako pierwsze i poszły razem do salonu. 'Keira: '''W sumie to nie miałam jeszcze okazji zapytać… Jak tam twoja „randka” z Philipem? :D '''Vivian: '''Było nawet spoko… Oczywiście to był pewnie pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy spędziliśmy tyle czasu we dwoje. '''Keira: '''Zawsze to była dla was jakaś odmiana. '''Vivian: '''Dokładnie. Tak poza tym, to co się stało Allie? Jak ją wczoraj pytałam, to nie chciała za bardzo rozmawiać na ten temat… '''Keira: '''Cóż, Angelika w mało delikatny sposób uświadomiła ją, że Jayden nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć. '''Vivian: '''Eh, mogłam się domyślić… W sumie nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby to była „zemsta” Angeli za to, że zostaliśmy ukarani przez Allie. '''Keira: '''No, możliwe… '''Vivian: '''Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj będzie z nią wszystko w porządku. '''Keira: '''Allie nadal lubi Jaydena, więc pewnie szybko się z nim pogodzi. '''Vivian: '''Tylko żeby przypadkiem nie zapomniała znowu o tym, że on nie chce być jej chłopakiem… '''Keira: '''Teraz już może będzie o tym pamiętać… '''Vivian: '''Ta, może… ''12.12: Allie przebywała sama w sypialni. Jayden postanowił dołączyć do niej, żeby z nią porozmawiać. 'Jayden: '''Hej… Masz ochotę na rozmowę? '''Allie: '''Oczywiście, że tak. ^^ '''Jayden: '''Czyli że już się nie złościsz? '''Allie: '''No tak, prawie o tym zapomniałam… W takim razie najpierw mnie przeproś! '''Jayden: '''Okej, przepraszam… '''Allie: '''Ekstra. <3 Teraz znowu możemy być parą. <3 Eee… Miałam na myśli przyjaciółmi… '''Jayden: '''Więc nie będzie przeszkadzać ci to, że będziemy się „tylko” przyjaźnić? '''Allie: '''Trochę będzie, ale nadal mam innych kandydatów na męża! Problem w tym, że oni jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą… W sumie mógłbyś kiedyś pomóc mi w wybraniu najlepszego kandydata. <3 '''Jayden: '''Jeśli chcesz, to jakoś chyba pomogę… '''Allie: '''Yay! <3 ''Allie mocno przytuliła Jaydena, ale po chwili odsunęła się od niego. 18.00: Wielki Brat zgromadził uczestników w salonie, gdzie pojawiła się dosyć duża tablica ze zdjęciami finałowej siódemki. '''Wielki Brat: Mieszkańcy domu, za moment odbędzie się małe zadanie związane z nominacjami. Ale najpierw musicie wiedzieć, że wasza kara dobiegła już końca i od teraz w domu znowu jest ciepła woda. Domownicy bardzo ucieszyli się z tej wiadomości. Wielki Brat: Teraz przejdźmy do zadania. Jak widzicie, przed wami znajduje się tablica z waszymi zdjęciami. Przed tablicą leży też mały worek, wewnątrz którego jest sześć czerwonych kulek oraz jedna zielona. Niech teraz każdy z was wylosuje sobie po jednej kulce. Oczywiście bez podglądania. Uczestnicy po chwili wylosowali już kulki. Okazało się, że na zieloną trafiła Keira. Wielki Brat: Keira, trafiłaś na zieloną kulkę, co oznacza, że od ciebie zaczniemy. Wasze zadanie polega na wybraniu jednej osoby, którą chcielibyście uratować przed eliminacją. Następnie wybrana osoba uratuje kolejnego uczestnika i będzie to trwało do momentu aż na tablicy zostanie tylko jedno zdjęcie. Keira, jako że zaczynasz, jesteś już automatycznie uratowana, więc zabierz z tablicy swoje zdjęcie oraz wybierz osobę, którą chcesz ocalić. Keira podeszła do tablicy, z której zabrała swoje zdjęcie oraz zdjęcie Joeya. Wielki Brat: Joey, teraz twoja kolej. Joey postanowił zdjąć z tablicy zdjęcie Vivian. Następnie Vivian uratowała Allie, natomiast Allie ocaliła Jaydena. Wielki Brat: Jayden, do ciebie teraz należy najważniejszy wybór. Zostali tylko Angelika oraz Philip. Kogo zamierzasz uratować? Po krótkim zastanowieniu się, Jayden zabrał z tablicy zdjęcie Philipa. Wielki Brat: Angelika, zostałaś jedyną osobą, której nikt nie chciał ocalić przed eliminacją. Angelika: Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi… Wielki Brat: Ale tak naprawdę w tym zadaniu kryje się twist, który polega na tym, że nie uratowana przez nikogo osoba otrzymuje nagrodę. A tą nagrodą jest… immunitet. W tym momencie Angelika zaczęła się śmiać. Inni wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Wielki Brat: To jeszcze nie koniec. Wczoraj odbyły się dwa zadania, które wygrali Philip i Vivian. W ten sposób wy również otrzymujecie immunitety. Gratulacje. Vivian: Lol… Philip: Na tym etapie gry trzy bezpieczne osoby to dosyć dużo… Wielki Brat: Teraz musicie jeszcze wiedzieć, że w tym tygodniu nie nominujecie i domownicy, którzy zdobyli nietykalność jako jedyni mają pewne miejsce w następnym tygodniu. A to oznacza, że od teraz Allie, Jayden, Joey oraz Keira są nominowani do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. 'Joey: '''Cóż, tego się nie spodziewałem… '''Angelika: '''Omg, nareszcie jestem bezpieczna. <3 '''Vivian: '''Yolo, więc wychodzi na to, że obydwie będziemy męczyć się ze sobą prawie do finałowego tygodnia. '''Philip: '''Jeszcze się okaże, że będziecie razem w finale. :D '''Angelika: '''Błagam, tylko nie to… '''Vivian: '''To samo pomyślałam… '''Joey: '''Ciekawe kto teraz z naszej czwórki odpadnie… Trudno stwierdzić, kto może mieć największe szanse na eliminację. '''Angelika: '''Skoro już się tak odzywasz, to może powiesz mi, dlaczego wolałeś „uratować” hipsterkę zamiast mnie lub Philipa? Oczywiście teraz dzięki temu mam immunitet, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że najwidoczniej grasz na dwie strony. '''Joey: '''Wcale nie. Nigdy nie byłem oficjalnie po twojej stronie. '''Angelika: '''Ale mimo wszystko próbujesz przypodobać się każdemu. Przynajmniej mam już pewność, że nie można ci ufać. '''Joey: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie, czy mi ufasz. '''Angelika: '''Gdyby cię to nie obchodziło, to chyba nie próbowałbyś się ze mną przyjaźnić? Po prostu pogódź się z tym, że twoja „strategia” nie jest już tajemnicą. Na dodatek możesz teraz wylecieć i nawet mam nadzieję, że tak się właśnie stanie. '''Joey: '''Moja „strategia” nie miała być żadną tajemnicą. Zresztą nie tylko ja starałem się dogadywać z każdą osobą, bo przecież dzięki temu masz mniejsze szanse na to, że inni cię nominują. I jak widać ten sposób dosyć dobrze działał. '''Philip: '''Po co w ogóle o tym dyskutujecie? '''Angelika: '''Bo tu już nawet nie chodzi o to, że Joey próbował dogadywać się z każdym, ale o to, że udawał lojalnego wobec nas. A to oznacza, że jest podstępnym wężem. '''Joey: '''Serio? Nie spodziewałem się, że pewnego dnia mnie też zaatakujesz z powodu jakiejś głupoty. Najwidoczniej brakuje ci kłótni odkąd Brooke odpadła. '''Angelika: '''Dobra, weź się już po prostu zamknij. Jesteś zwykłym zdrajcą i już nie mogę doczekać się twojej eliminacji. ''Angelika wstała i odeszła od uczestników. 'Jayden: '''To było dosyć dziwne… '''Vivian: '''Lol, a przede wszystkim całkowicie niespodziewane. Kto by pomyślał, że Angela tak nagle zacznie hejtować osobę, która była tutaj jednym z jej najbliższych przyjaciół. '''Joey: '''Tak właściwie to nigdy nie uważałem jej za prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. Mimo wszystko czułem, że w końcu coś się między nami może zepsuć. '''Keira: '''I najwidoczniej miałeś rację… ''20.24: Joey poszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Joey: '''Nie rozumiem o co wtedy chodziło Angelice… Wcale nie udawałem lojalnego wobec niej. Po prostu starałem się być miły… '''Wielki Brat: '''A jak się czujesz będąc nominowanym? '''Joey: '''Cóż, w końcu musiała nadejść ta chwila. Po ośmiu tygodniach jestem pierwszy raz nominowany i boję się, że to będzie jednocześnie ostatni raz… Mogę odpaść, bo moimi przeciwnikami są Keira, Allie i Jayden, a oni wszyscy są dosyć niegroźni i pewnie są lubiani przez widzów… '''Wielki Brat: '''Myślisz, że ty nie jesteś lubiany? '''Joey: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Staram się być dosyć pozytywny, więc mam nadzieję, że widzowie mnie lubią i może dzięki temu mnie ocalą… ''Tymczasem Angelika i Philip jako jedyni przebywali w ogrodzie. 'Philip: '''Uwierzyłabyś w to, że oboje dostaniemy immunitet? :D '''Angelika: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Powiedziałabym, że lepiej już być nie mogło, ale mimo wszystko Vivian niestety też jest bezpieczna. '''Philip: '''Nie ma sensu się tym teraz przejmować. Ważne, że mamy już pewne miejsce w finałowej szóstce. ^^ '''Angelika: '''W sumie od tego immunitetu jeszcze bardziej zaskakuje mnie fakt, że jestem już o krok od finału, mimo że byłam już tyle razy nominowana. '''Philip: '''Może tak naprawdę wcale nie jesteś tak znienawidzona jak ci się wydaje… '''Angelika: '''Może. Tak poza tym ty również masz sporo szczęścia, bo aktualnie jesteś już jedyną osobą, która jeszcze nigdy nie była nominowana. '''Philip: '''No tak, rzeczywiście… Jakoś o tym nie pomyślałem. '''Angelika: '''Myślę, że masz bardzo duże szanse na wygraną. Jesteś w sumie idealnym kandydatem na zwycięzcę. '''Philip: '''Serio tak uważasz? '''Angelika: '''Serio. ^^ '''Philip: '''To w takim razie dzięki. <3 Ale szczerze mówiąc według mnie na zwycięstwo bardziej zasługiwałby ktoś taki jak ty, bo bardzo często jesteś w centrum uwagi. '''Angelika: '''Najważniejsze żeby wygrał ktoś z naszej dwójki. '''Philip: '''No, dokładnie. I postarajmy się, aby tak się stało! ''Philip i Angelika przybili sobie piątkę. Do końca dnia nie wydarzyło się już nic szczególnego. Większość osób dyskutowało na temat nadchodzących dni, natomiast Joey starał się dodatkowo unikać Angeliki, aby uniknąć kolejnych kłótni z nią. Dzień 54 9.09: Większość uczestników wstało już z łóżek. Joey i Jayden robili sobie śniadanie w kuchni. 'Jayden: '''Rozmawiałeś może z Angeliką? '''Joey: '''Nie. Od czasu tamtej kłótni nawet nie spojrzeliśmy na siebie. '''Jayden: '''Wybacz, że zapytam, ale czy to, co ona o tobie mówiła, było całkowitym kłamstwem, czy może jednak było w tym trochę prawdy? '''Joey: '''Prawdą jest to, że próbowałem się z nią przyjaźnić głównie ze względów strategicznych, ale bynajmniej nie dlatego, żeby zdobyć jej zaufanie i potem ją zdradzić. '''Jayden: '''Więc jeśli po prostu chodziło ci o to, żeby nie być nominowanym, to według mnie dobrze robiłeś. '''Joey: '''Ona najwidoczniej tego nie rozumie. I na dodatek ubzdurała sobie, że niby cały czas byłem po jej stronie, ale postanowiłem wbić jej nóż w plecy i przerzucić się do grupy Vivian. '''Jayden: '''Ale chyba musisz też przyznać, że dałeś jej powody do takiego myślenia. '''Joey: '''No, niestety masz rację. Teraz trochę tego żałuję, bo nawet jeśli większość osób w to nie uwierzyła, to i tak po tym mogą mieć do mnie ograniczone zaufanie. '''Jayden: '''Tak w ogóle ciekawe jest to, że Angelika w ciągu dwóch dni tak nagle naskoczyła na naszą dwójkę próbując nas w pewien sposób pogrążyć. '''Joey: '''W sumie to nie pomyślałem o tym… Rzeczywiście dopiero co wyznała Allie nieco brutalną prawdę na temat waszego nieistniejącego związku, a potem próbowała wmówić innym, że jestem podstępnym zdrajcą. '''Jayden: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że w ostateczności to ona się pogrąży przez to, że próbowała nas w pewien sposób zniszczyć. '''Joey: '''Ta, dokładnie… ''11.55: Nadszedł czas na kolejne zadanie zakupowe. W ogrodzie pojawił się wielki statek kosmiczny. Uczestnicy zgromadzili się przed nim, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Wtedy też ze statku wyszło kilku „kosmitów”. 'Philip: '''Okej, robi się coraz dziwniej… '''Kosmita #1: '''Witajcie. Przybyliśmy tu, aby przeprowadzić kilka badań. W tym celu będziemy potrzebować waszej pomocy. '''Kosmita #2: '''Mamy nadzieję, że nie będziecie sprawiali nam problemów podczas przeprowadzania na was kilku eksperymentów. '''Keira: '''Eksperymentów? Czy to będzie bezpieczne? '''Kosmita #2: '''Może… '''Kosmita #1: '''Chcemy zacząć jak najszybciej, więc już teraz zabieramy was na nasz statek kosmiczny. Możliwe, że spędzicie w nim trochę czasu. '''Angelika: '''Ja tam nie idę… '''Kosmita #3: '''Niestety nie masz wyboru. ''Kosmici odsunęli się na boki pokazując wejście na statek. 'Kosmita #3: '''Zapraszamy do środka. Radzimy wam wejść tam dobrowolnie. ''Zawodnicy powoli zaczęli wchodzić na statek. Wewnątrz okazało się, że jest tam dosyć sporo miejsca. Było tam wiele różnych i dziwnych rzeczy, które wyglądały na futurystyczne. Znajdowało się tam też kilka łóżek. 'Angelika: '''Nie podoba mi się to. '''Keira: '''Mi też… ''15.03: Uczestnicy już od trzech godzin przebywali na statku kosmicznym. Wszyscy byli przebrani w błyszczące kombinezony. Po chwili pojawili się „kosmici”, którzy przynieśli ze sobą siedem talerzy z jedzeniem. 'Kosmita #1: '''Prawdopodobnie jesteście głodni, więc przynieśliśmy wam trochę jedzenia. '''Vivian: '''Fajnie, ale czy to na pewno jest jadalne? '''Kosmita #1: '''Oczywiście. Ale zanim zaczniecie jeść, musicie wiedzieć, że przygotowaliśmy dwie specjalne porcje dla dwóch odważnych osób. Jedzenie ma o wiele gorszy smak i istnieje pewne ryzyko, że możecie potem trochę źle się poczuć, ale za to wasze reakcje pomogą nam w naszych badaniach. Czy ktoś jest chętny? ''W tym momencie nastała niezręczna cisza. 'Kosmita #3: '''Chyba warto jeszcze dodać, że ta dwójka ochotników będzie mogła o wiele szybciej opuścić nasz statek. '''Philip: '''Dobra, ja zaryzykuję. '''Allie: '''Ja też się zgłaszam, bo zaczynam się już tutaj nudzić… ''Kosmici podali talerze mieszkańcom domu. Philip i Allie dostali specjalne porcje. 'Jayden: '''Allie, jesteś tego pewna? '''Allie: '''Jedzenie jest dla mnie najłatwiejszym zadaniem, a ja chcę sobie stąd pójść! '''Jayden: '''Ale ty chyba nie lubisz ohydnych rzeczy… '''Allie: '''A kto powiedział, że to jest ohydne? '''Vivian: '''Właśnie przed chwilą kosmici o tym gadali. '''Allie: '''Serio? Chyba zaczęłam ich słuchać dopiero, gdy powiedzieli, że będzie można stąd wyjść… ''Uczestnicy zaczęli jeść. Keira, Joey, Jayden, Vivian i Angelika na początku byli dosyć ostrożni, ale szybko przekonali się, że ich jedzenie jest jadalne. Inaczej było z Allie i Philipem, którzy już po samym zapachu zaczęli się krzywić. Podczas jedzenia musieli cały czas powstrzymywać odruchy wymiotne. 'Philip: '''Nie sądziłem, że to będzie aż takie okropne… '''Angelika: '''Tylko błagam, nie zrzygajcie się tutaj. '''Philip: '''Postaram się, ale to nie będzie takie łatwe… '''Joey: '''Patrząc na was i na wasze jedzenie zaczynam coraz bardziej cieszyć się, że wolałem nie ryzykować i zostać tu trochę dłużej. '''Jayden: '''Ja tak samo… '''Allie: '''Czy mogę wymienić to na coś lepszego? '''Kosmita #1: '''Nie możesz. Musisz skończyć, skoro już zgodziłaś się na ten eksperyment i zaczęłaś jeść. ''Allie westchnęła i próbowała jeść dalej. Mimo wszystko szło jej trochę lepiej niż Philipowi. Jakieś pół godziny później oboje nadal męczyli się z ich zadaniem, natomiast reszta już od jakiegoś czasu odpoczywała sobie. 'Joey: '''Tu nawet nie jest aż tak źle jak mi się na początku wydawało… '''Vivian: '''No w sumie… Ale te łóżka mogłyby być trochę wygodniejsze. '''Keira: '''Tak w ogóle skoro to jest nasze zadanie zakupowe, to co musimy zrobić, aby je zaliczyć? '''Vivian: '''Lol, dobre pytanie… Może po prostu musimy przejść przez te ich dziwne eksperymenty? '''Keira: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie wszystko będzie tak straszne jak to jedzenie Philipa i Allie… ''Po chwili Allie już skończyła jeść. 'Allie: '''Skończyłam… Mogę już iść? '''Kosmita #2: '''Jeszcze nie. Trochę cierpliwości… ''Jakieś trzy minuty później Philip również skończył. 'Philip: '''Nareszcie koniec tego koszmaru… '''Kosmita #1: '''Radziłbym ci nie być takim optymistą. Efekty po tym jedzeniu mogą być dla was nieco męczące… '''Philip: '''Eh, ekstra… ''17.33: Philip i Allie leżeli na łóżkach. Byli nieco bladzi i widać było, że źle się czują. 'Kosmita #1: '''Allie i Philip, dziękujemy wam za wzięcie udziału w tym eksperymencie. Niedługo powinniście już poczuć się o wiele lepiej. Teraz możecie opuścić nasz statek. '''Allie: '''Yay! <3 ''Allie szybko wstała z łóżka, ale nie zaszła zbyt daleko, bo straciła równowagę i przewróciła się. Philip natomiast szedł dosyć powoli w stronę wyjścia. 'Philip: '''Prawdopodobnie czujesz się tak samo jak ja, więc takie szybkie ruchy to zdecydowanie zły pomysł. '''Allie: '''No teraz już wiem… ''Allie z trudem podniosła się i zaraz za Philipem wyszła na zewnątrz. 'Kosmita #1: '''Teraz możemy zacząć kolejny eksperyment. Tym razem dla jednej osoby. Ten, kto się zgłosi, również będzie mógł opuścić statek. '''Kosmita #2: '''Teoretycznie to zadanie będzie o wiele prostsze od jedzenia. Chętna osoba będzie musiała jedynie dać się przywiązać do tego stołu. ''Wskazał na pionowo ustawiony stół, który znajdował się nieco dalej. 'Kosmita #2: '''Stół jest obrotowy, co oznacza, że ktoś z was musi tylko wytrzymać trochę obrotów bez zwracania nam obiadu. Więc kto się zgłasza? ''Niemal od razu Keira podniosła rękę. 'Keira: '''Ja mogę spróbować… '''Kosmita #1: '''W takim razie zapraszamy. ''Keria podeszła do stołu. Kosmici dosyć mocno ją przywiązali. 'Kosmita #1: '''Jesteś gotowa? '''Keira: '''Chyba tak… ''W tym momencie stół zaczął obracać się we wszystkie strony. Z każdą chwilą obracał się coraz szybciej. 'Vivian: '''Chciałam być yolo i zgłosić się do tego, ale już od samego patrzenia kręci mi się w głowie… '''Joey: '''Jak długo to będzie trwać? '''Kosmita #3: '''Kilka minut. Jeśli nasza ochotniczka wytrzyma tyle, będzie wolna. '''Kosmita #1: '''Właśnie, jeśli poczujesz, że nie wytrzymasz dłużej, możesz nam powiedzieć i wtedy zatrzymamy eksperyment. '''Keira: '''Spoko… ''Po kilku minutach stół obracał się już tak szybko, że wyglądało to już dosyć niebezpiecznie. Wtedy też stół nagle został zatrzymany. Keira nie wyglądała najlepiej. 'Keira: '''Już koniec? To było trudniejsze niż myślałam… ''Kosmici odwiązali Keirę. 'Kosmita #1: '''Gratulacje, udało ci się zaliczyć to zadanie i w nagrodę możesz już opuścić nasz statek. '''Keira: '''Super… ''Keira zaczęła powoli iść w stronę wyjścia. Cały czas musiała uważać, żeby przy tym nie stracić równowagi i nie upaść. 23.48: Allie, Philip i Keira po kilku godzinach czuli się już o wiele lepiej, ale mimo wszystko aktualnie leżeli już w swoich łóżkach, ponieważ nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty. Angelika, Jayden, Joey i Vivian musieli spędzić noc na „statku kosmicznym”. 'Angelika: '''Gdybym wiedziała, że będę musiała tu spać, to od razu zgłosiłabym się do któregoś z tamtych zadań… Już nie wspominając o tym, że zostałam sama z koszmarnym towarzystwem. '''Vivian: '''My również nie skaczemy z radości, że musimy tutaj zostać. A już w szczególności razem z tobą i twoim ciągłym marudzeniem. '''Joey: '''No, mogłabyś chociaż oszczędzić nam bólu i w końcu się uciszyć. '''Angelika: '''Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić. Jak będę chciała, to przez całą noc nie dam wam spać. '''Jayden: '''Serio? Zamierzasz być aż taka wredna? '''Vivian: '''Lol, nas jest trzech, a ty jesteś sama, więc w takiej „walce” będziesz miała kiepskie szanse. '''Angelika: '''Czy wy musicie brać wszystko na poważnie? Chyba nie sądzicie, że zamierzam stracić na was tyle czasu? Tym bardziej, że sama chciałabym się wyspać na tym niewygodnym łóżku. '''Joey: '''To po co w ogóle odzywasz się na ten temat? '''Angelika: '''Szczerze mówiąc to nawet nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle zaczęłam z wami rozmowę. Chyba czas, żebym się ogarnęła i poszła do spania. Życzyłabym wam dobrej nocy, ale nie zamierzam kłamać. '''Vivian: '''Nawzajem, chyba… ''Angelika odwróciła się i już nie zwracała na nikogo uwagi. Pozostali również zaczęli ją ignorować, a po pewnym czasie wszyscy już powoli zasypiali. W ten sposób zakończył się 54. dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni podwójną eliminacją są Allie, Jayden, Joey i Keira. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na dwie osoby, które powinny odpaść. Po zaznaczeniu odpowiedzi, należy wcisnąć przycisk "Dalej", a nastepnie "Zakończ Ankietę". Dopiero wtedy głos zostanie zapisany. Oprócz tego można również zagłosować na swojego ulubieńca w ankiecie na stronie fikcji. :D Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother